


Brothers in Wings: Legend Quest

by developingwriter96



Series: Brothers in Wings [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Divergence, Franchise inside jokes and references, Gen, Revali is Link's Older Brother, rito!Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/developingwriter96/pseuds/developingwriter96
Summary: *Originally posted on ff.netWhen a character from Link's distant past reappears with the full intention of seizing the Triforce to free his master, Link must once more take up The Master Sword again and together with his now-betrothed Zelda, Elder Brother Revali, and the other 3 now fully revived and awakened champions must find the 3 other legendary blades and prove that he truly has the hero's spirit.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Brothers in Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Champion's Return

"Gah!"

"Link!" Zelda said.

"Link! You alright?" Revali said.

In truth? My wing felt like it was on fire, my legs were going numb, and my eyesight was blurring as I lost strength. Revali flew down next to me to get a closer look. I grit my beak in pain. What should I say? Revali was right next to me and ever since I was a fledgling, I had found it hard if not impossible to lie to him.

"Link…?"

And he wasn't taking silence as an answer. I finally spoke.

"Ganon did a number on me and my second wind wore off."

I winced again, "I can hardly fly."

"Then lets land." Revali said, Zelda nodded in agreement.

"If you are struggling to fly you need to heal or else who knows how much longer you'll be able to stay aloft. You may be brave, but that doesn't make you invincible."

"I'll be fine, I just need to…"

I started to unintentionally fall towards the ground, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Rest…."

"LINK!" Revali and Zelda said.

With the unmatched speed that often accompanied his flight, Revali dove toward the ground, trying to get ahead of my fall.

I don't remember if he caught me or not, as his voice and dive was the last thing I saw and heard before my consciousness finally gave out. Heh, it appears my injuries were a little bit worse than I thought…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

What? Did you think I would let my brother do all the heavy lifting this time when I'm actually in the beginning of the story and it's as much mine as it is his? I don't think so. I should probably introduce myself even though my identity is probably already known. I am Revali, Champion of the Rito, and a hero of Hyrule. Or is it not counted for anything to be able to stand up to Ganon or fire the light bow? Ahem, well I suppose I should just get on with it already, so anyway…

Link was falling fast, but fortunately I was faster, maybe even a bit too fast as rather than catching him in my wings, I became a pseudo cushion for him as he landed on my back causing some pain in that area which was shown by my grunt as he landed on top of me. Zelda landed with a little bit of struggle (most likely to her still being fairly new to being a Rito) next to Link as I careful got out from underneath his limp body checking him over for any visible injuries. I regret to say that even though he was breathing, there was visible injury on his body, so much so that I was wondering how exactly he was still alive.

"Is he going to be ok?"

I shook my head.

"Not without specialized healing, I just hope that our best Zora healer isn't sleeping off her 100-year disembodiment."

I removed the Sheikah slate from Links belt and quickly tried to navigate it to the map, getting more frustrated till Zelda gave me a hand and we activated the quick-travel feature.

I ran through the streets of Zora's Domain Link's limp body in my arms.

"Help! Somebody please my brother needs help!"

About 5 different Zora, including Prince Sidon turned to see me and the body I had in my arms. They all came running as, well, it's pretty obvious that Sidon got there first, as he lifted Link's body out of my wings. His accomplices clambered around the Zora Prince.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"What the heck happened to him?"

"He looks dead already."

"He's alive, I know he is." Sidon Said.

You had to admire the Positivity of the Prince of Zora, but even I could see he was scared. As was I, and this time I wasn't hiding it. Odd I know, but if Link died I didn't know what I would do with myself. And the Princess, she had been in tears since we arrived. I turned to see her behind me, cheeks still stained with the streaks of her fear-induced weeping. I tried to do something to encourage her, even smile, but I couldn't. So instead I took to the air with my gale, high above Zora's domain as I scanned the horizon, looking for the signature blue lights of Sheikah tech. Then I finally saw it, the unmistakable glowing blue mechanical elephant, Vah Ruta. As fast as I could, I flew toward it, this time hoping that the pilot would be ok.

Thankfully, Vah Ruta was pretty easy to navigate and fairly dry as I quickly flew to the main terminal as shown on Link's Sheikah Slate. At first I had my doubts about this especially after the guardians and divine beasts were taken over by Ganon, but the more I used it, the more I found myself somewhat surprisingly wanting one of my own. As I glided through the air, low to the water that surrounded the final terminal, my thoughts and eyes were scanning for the massive machine's hopefully alive and most likely unconscious pilot. How hard could it be to find one…? There! I swooped down in a smooth small circle toward, a petite, red, female Zora in lying in the water. Careful not to get my wings wet, I crouched next to her and felt for a pulse. Good, she was alive, but as much as I and certainly she wanted her to rest, I needed her help. I gently shook her.

"Mipha, Mipha."

I heard her stir as for the first time in a century I saw those amber eyes as she opened them. She looked just like she did before the calamity struck in all the best ways. But now was not the time to be emotional or tongue tied, Link depended on it.

"Rise and shine Princess. Welcome quite literally back to the land of the living."

I helped her to her feet as she inspected her body, opening and closing her hands in both wonder and confusion. It made sense, speaking from experience, having your body back after over a century of being without it was an… experience to say the least. I think it cannot be truly described as anything else.

"How are you feeling?"

She seemed slightly tired in her response, "Strange, I don't exactly understand how this is happening. Why am I…?"

"I'll explain later Princess right now I need your help, and you can bet I'm not leaving without it."

Slightly shocked at this, Mipha stood up straight with her typical composure.

"Very well, what is it you need?"

"I recommend you get some rest afterward, but first I need you to heal Link, Ganon…"

"Say no more, take me to him."

I smiled and crouched, motioning for her to climb on my back. She took a step back, obviously scared. I smirked in slight playful annoyance.

"I'm not going to drop you Princess; This is the Fastest way we can get you back."

With some hesitation, she stepped toward me and latched her arms around my neck to keep her secure. I felt myself blush. In a way, Mipha was hugging me. Ugh… Focus Revali. Link can't die, what would Mom and Dad think if I let him? This time without my gale, I took to the skies hoping that my flight skills would be good enough to protect the precious cargo I had on my back.

As soon as we arrived, I had to fight the swarm of Zora surrounding my fallen brother.

"Excuse me, coming through, Let me thorough please. He's my brother, MOVE!"

I imagine that Mipha was thinking that last one was a bit rude, but at this point I didn't care. The head healer looked up as I finally got to Link.

"I'm sorry Master Revali, I've tried everything, it will take a miracle… for him to…"

He stopped speaking as the miracle they were asking for climbed off my back. Sidon, who was nearby, was almost speechless.

"Mipha?" he finally spoke.

With a warm smile, Mipha acknowledged him before turning to Link's still body with her hands outstretched over him. Taking a deep breath her hands began to glow with her signature healing magic that she worked over the various injuries on Link's body. A few minutes later she was done and stood up to deliver Zelda and I the results. He should be fine, but for now let him sleep. With her typical royal composure, Zelda bowed, "Thank you, Mipha."

She nodded in acknowledgement before turning to a still awestruck Sidon.

"Hello Sidon."

"Sister…?"

Poor guy was tearing up big time.

"My, how much you've grown."

With that, the Zora could no longer keep his composure, moving with a speed I didn't know he was capable of, he scooped her up in his arms and held her as if she would suddenly vanish. With this heartwarming scene and the fact that my Link was going to be fine despite his injuries, I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Rito Protection

Chapter 2: Rito Protection

If my jaw could somehow detach, it would have been on the floor. King Dorapheon looked at his daughter in shock as she stood straight with resolve before him. Sidon looked at her like she had grown two heads. Finally, the Zora king spoke.

“Are you certain Mipha? You really want to call of your engagement to Link?”

“Yes Father, I am.” she said, “While I still have feelings for him, he has feelings for someone else, and I consider it unfair that I take the freedom from him to pursue these feelings at this time.”

Dorapheon nodded, still a bit shocked, “Very well, if that is your choice.”

He then tried to change the subject.

“I must say though, I am curious to as you are here alive, now.”

“Well, you see father I don’t really…” Mipha started.

“I can answer that your majesty.” I interrupted.

And so I explained everything as I remembered it from after retaking Hyrule Castle to Ganon’s fall, the sealing, and the use of the Triforce to resurrect the champions. All three of the Zora royalty listened intently as I spun the true story into an extravagant tale whilst preserving its truth.

When I was finished, the king finally spoke. “So you think that the other Champions are alive as well?”

I scoffed. “Your majesty, with all due respect, I don’t think, I know. I saw the energy that revived them myself. It’s just that I think it would be best if my brother was awake before we went to go see the rest of them.”

The massive Zora leaned back in his Chair, “I see.”

Mipha spoke up.

“May I ask if there Is there any way I can be of assistance as we recover our fellow Champions?”

“I imagine there would be, but I’m not the one to ask, Link is the one that typically leads these quests, even sometimes at least trying to give commands to Princess Zelda to continue to keep her safe. However, he might allow you to come as he’s become a lot more open to outside help with his duties. But I would also recommend that you ask your father as well, as any promise of coming back alive might become a lie through no fault of your own due to the nature of this task.”

Mipha turned to her father expectantly after I finished. He pondered what I had just said before nodding.

“Champion Revali has a point Mipha. Nevertheless, I know better than to go against you and your duty as a Champion. That being said, I lost you once Mipha, I’m not sure I can do it again. I realize that Link will be there on this journey, but he will not always be there to protect you as his main duty is to Princess Zelda. Given the danger, I refuse to allow you to go without someone to protect you until you return.”

“I’ll do it your majesty.”

Wait a minute! Did I really just say that? I stood up straight and said nothing, hoping that they wouldn’t notice my nerves. The king pondered what has just happened.

“Well Mipha, it appears you have a volunteer for your bodyguard. The question is, do you trust him with your life?”

I stood at attention avoiding eye contact with Mipha as she pondered her decision. At least a minute passed in silence. Forcing myself to relax, I turned to make eye contact with the Zora Princess. Her eyes were uncertain, scared almost. She didn’t know me very well and my attitude toward Link and the other Champions surely disturbed her. But when my eyes met her, she calmed down a bit. I don’t know what it was but something about my gaze or appearance made her feel safe. She turned to her father.

“I trust him.”

“Then its decided, from this moment on to until you return from this quest for the other Champions, Revali will always be nearby.”

He turned to me with a gaze that made me feel small. “Her safety is in your hands now, Master Revali. Anything that happens to her is now your responsibility, understood?”

I nodded once in confirmation.

“Dismissed.”

With that, we both bowed and left the throne room.

I accompanied Mipha back to the still unconscious Link as the Zora Princess immediately went to work healing him again. After a few minutes, Zelda finally spoke.

“Any idea when he’ll wake up?”

Mipha shook her head.

“I’ve done all I could to speed up the recovery, but it’s up to him now.”

“He’ll be alright though, won’t he?”

“Yes, he will.”

Suddenly, The Master Sword started flashing and chiming rapidly causing all three of us to look down at it. I tried to listen for a voice among those chimes as it was true that it was trying to communicate but I couldn’t make anything out except the fact that it seemed to be almost in distress, if a sword can be in distress that is. Without a second thought, I drew my own sword from its scabbard, not knowing where the threat was, therefore being more cautious than anything. Unexpectedly, a bunch of black dagger-like, I-don’t-know-what-they-ares lanced straight down toward Link’s unconscious body at least until I swiped them out of the way.

“Well now, what have we here?”

I turned to see someone rather odd, he was wearing a red cape but that was the only clothes he had on, but his body didn’t seem to need clothes as patterns were etched across it in distinct diamond shapes. His flesh was the most unnerving as I had never seen a Hylian or anything for that matter that had flesh that sickly white despite the rest of his body being like that of a Hylian.

“Someone trying to protect the fallen hero? How charming.”

“Not one step closer, freak-show.” I said.

“And who are you to command a Demon Lord?”

“It’s not my fault you’ve been roosting under a rock for the past century. All you need to know is that I’m his brother, and while I still draw breath, you won’t be laying a finger on him or either of the Princesses.”

He laughed.

“You actually think you have a chance against me?”

He stood there with open arms.

“Very well, give it your best shot.”

I found this a little off-putting, what did he know that I didn’t?

“Let’s see what you’re made of you overgrown Cucco.”

He was trying to rile me up, but why?

Suddenly, snapped his fingers and he was gone. Offput, I began looking around wildly. Suddenly I heard Mipha scream.

“Look out!”

I turned to see that he was suddenly right behind me, acting in the best defense I knew how, with a grunt and yell I swung my Feathered edge at him with all my might, only for him to catch it in two of his fingers.

“I saw that one coming a mile away, bird. Whoever trained you did not do very well.”

I tried to free my sword but he held it firm then to my surprise plucked it right out of my hand. He transferred his grip to wielding it, examining it.

“What a peculiar blade. Oh well, I’m sure it will fillet birds just the same.”

He pointed it at me in a mocking and yet threatening matter. What could I do? I was out of arrows, not that there was any time to draw one anyways, and besides my bows I was unarmed. So I just stood there, trying to be brave as I awaited my inevitable demise. That was before a cry of effort split the air followed by the arc of a glowing blue blade that split me from my opponent. I smirked. Whoever this guy was, he was in trouble now. For the Hero of Hyrule was once more awake, Master Sword in hand.

******************************************************************************


	3. Of Sages and Champions

Thanks for the introduction Rev., Anyways…

I swung to face the assailant with a scowl burned on my expression.

He simply scoffed, “Well now, long time no see. Have you finally learned not to telegraph your attacks?”

I simply shifted my stance. He pointed his newly acquired Feathered Edge at me.

“Let’s see how good this blade your so-called brother wanted to use against me is.”

Before he was able to do anything, I hooked the hollow part of the blade with my sword before flinging it out of his hands.

“More like are you good enough for it? Cucco Brain.” I said.

He was shocked to hear me speak and even more shocked to hear the insult, but just smirked before materializing a sword of his own, more fitting to what he looked like.

“My, my, it appears you have functioning vocal cords after all. Let’s hear them scream, shall we?”

With that, he swung his blade which I quickly met with mine. Quickly, I withdrew my blade and prepared for his next attack as I prepared to throw my own. He wasn’t hard to predict and I was able to block dodge, otherwise or negate his attacks easily. He sadly had the tendency to teleport away or block my attacks easily. Gah! I couldn’t land a hit on him! He always seemed to have a counter measure for my attacks and seemed to almost see them coming as if he had fought me before. I grit my beak as I blocked yet again another blow. Argh! I could only think of one last thing that could end this battle so without a word, I sheathed my sword on my back, staying in stance but also relaxing. My opponent was initially offput by this.

“Surrendered have we?”

Mipha was about to step in before Revali stopped her with an arm and a glance, he knew what I was doing.

To goad my opponent into attacking me, I took a step towards him in a threatening manner.

“Well if you have a death wish, I am happy to oblige!”

He charged toward me blade outstretched in a stabbing motion, at the last second, I sidestepped slightly, drew my sword and slashed with both hands with a cry, dealing a fatal blow across his chest, or at least it should have been fatal. He reeled back to show that where I had struck him this black material had replaced his skin. He breathed heavily.  
“Where did that come from? You’re stronger than I thought.”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, my Master will return again! I will make sure of it!”

I launched myself at him with a cry in a jump attack, only to hit nothing as he teleported away. I looked around to see where he would reappear only to see no sign that it would be anywhere nearby.

“That was amazing Link, I’ve never seen anything like that.” Said Mipha.

“Thanks Mipha.” I went back to my own thoughts, “Who was that?”

“What do you mean? I’m sure that you’ve encountered plenty of Ganon’s goons, surely there would be some you don’t remember.” Mipha said.

“Unlikely Princess, as of this moment. Link has literally perfect memory of his past.” Revali then became more concerned, “Are you sure you’ve never seen him before?”

I shook my head.

“At least, not in this life.”

“Not in this life? What do you mean by that?” Mipha said.

Revali, Zelda and I stood silently.

“What am I missing?” Mipha said.

Revali spoke up, “Well Princess you see…”

  


“I see…” Mipha said.

Revali had explained it all as it was revealed to him by the Triforce. The curse, the reincarnations, how he now played into it, everything. During that time on my recommendation, we had quick traveled to the Shrine of Resurrection which we were still inside at that moment, our final destination being that of the Temple of Time, as I knew that I needed to talk to my other selves about who exactly had attacked me in Zora’s Domain. I stepped out into the light then suddenly stopped. As I took in the scenery, I was suddenly a Hylian who didn’t even remember he was once a Rito, who didn’t remember anything save it be his name and only because he was told it. With little more than the clothes on his back and the Sheikah Slate at his side. And now here I stood, a Rito once more, clothed in my ancestor’s Green tunic, with The Master Sword, Hylian Shield and my kind’s bow on my back. My how far I’d come from that scared, amnesiac Hylian. Everything had changed now, even my race. How long had it been, I honestly couldn’t remember, but now standing here, it seemed like just yesterday.

“Hyrule to Link. Are you ok there…?”

“Yea… It’s just that, this is the first thing I saw after I came out of the Shrine so long ago. Seeing it again, it takes me back to the beginning.”

“Well once you leave memory lane, can you help us know where we are going as I’ve never been to this so-called Temple of Time before.”

I nodded in understanding.

“Of course, this way please.”

The Hero of Twilight was surprisingly waiting for us in Wolf form when we got there. And after I contacted my ancestors, I was also surprised that they let everyone in the room see them. Revali primarily was the most shocked to see thousands of years’ worth of heroes clad in green. When I had described the opponent that I had faced. Their eyes all widened in shock with the Hero of the Sky in particular looking worried. It didn’t take a scholar to see which era this monster or whatever he was came from.

“Ghirahim.” Was all he said.

“Ghirahim?” I said.

“Yes, Ghirahim a servant of the Demon King Demise. Ganon’s true form before he became Ganon and now he serves his master in another lifetime as he is imprisoned with an almost unbreakable lock.”

“Is there nothing he won’t do to make sure his Master is free?” I said.

He put his hand on his chin in thought. “In my time I used the Triforce to destroy Demise, he simply took my Zelda and prepared to sacrifice her in a time when Demise was still alive. And he almost succeeded before I sealed him away but not before he cursed me and Zelda.”

“I know, I am a result of that curse remember? And I’m assuming he will stop at nothing to get the Triforce right?”

“If that’s what he believes will free his master, he will stop at nothing to retrieve it.”

“And to make matters worse, the three of us each have a piece in our possession.” Revali chipped in.

“Is there a place we can put it where it will be safe?” I asked.

The Hero of Legend pondered before answering “There might be one, but it will need a stronger seal than what was there before as Ganon was easily able to trick The Hero of Time into breaking it and The Master Sword is still your best chance against his forces. And even when it is in place, it still falls to you, possibly the princess, and now your brother to guard that seal. But first you will need to find the 3 remaining swords of legend, one with the power of the spirits, one capable of slaying that which is not living, and one that grants the power of many.”

“Can you tell us what each of these swords are in English please?” Revali asked.

The Hero of Legend simply continued, “To fuse the swords into one and use their power as a seal, you will need the power of the sages of old. But fear not as some already walk among you, where there was once 7, now there are 5 and all once more draw breath.”

“Again, English!” Revali protested.

“Where there once was seven, now there are 5.” I muttered to myself, “And all once more draw breath, by why is that part important?”

Then I saw Zelda’s Blue Tunic, the same color as Revali’s Scarf and Mipha’s sash. 1, 2, 3, counting Daruk and Urbosa, 4, 5. And they were all now revived through the powers of the Triforce and there was no denying each one of them had a unique power as they each gave me a gift. It was so clear now.

“The Champions,”

“What?” Revali said.

“You’re talking about the Champions!” I said standing up.

The Hero of Twilight Smiled. “Still sharp as ever by solving puzzles I see.”

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.” Revali said.

“There is not much to understand here, Master Revali,” The Hero of Legend said, “The 5 Champions were each given unique gifts when the goddesses chose them to be the successors of the champions over 10,00 years ago. All of them were chosen at birth, except you. Like the Hero of the Wind, you worked hard and proved yourself worthy for the Goddesses gift. After all, who else could master such a Mastery over the wind as Revali’s Gale?”

Revali stood up proudly “No one of course.”  


“Unless someone else was chosen, Master Revali. And they have been, should an unfortunate fate befall you, your successor has already been chosen after proving themselves in battle alongside the Hero of the Wild. However, as of this time, you still are the chosen Champion of Wind even if your powers had not been fully awakened.”

He turned to Zelda.

“I’m sorry Princess but had you had the Champions true powers awakened Ganon would not had been able to take over the divine beasts. It is truly sad what knowledge can be lost or corrupted over time, and how cunning Ganon gets overtime as well.”

“What about the guardians?” she asked.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Unforutunately, it wouldn’t have affected the guardians, but the divine beasts and their Champions at full power are much more powerful than the entire might of the guardian army combined.”

He turned back to me. “In order to awaken the Champion’s true powers you will need to play their song at the main console of each divine beast with the Ocarina of Time.” He said tossing me the instrument, and to help you get there, the Hero of Twilight has called back an old friend.”

The Hero of Twilight howled a familiar song in response which was soon followed after a neigh as an all-to-familiar and previously deceased horse ran up. I mounted her quickly and turned to see that most of the Heroes had already faded.

The Hero of the Sky Smiled, “May the Goddess Smile Upon you.”

I nodded as he vanished, leaving us alone in the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Dangerous to Go Alone

We made our way to Rito Village to see Kass, as while Revali and Mipha were a little less certain, I was sure he knew of the 3 blades and maybe even the Champion’s songs. Turns out he did know about the three blades otherwise known as The Lokomo Sword, Phantom Sword, and Four Sword and where they could be hidden according to how and where they were used. But the Champions were surprisingly another matter.

“I’m sorry Link, but my teacher said nothing of the sort about any songs regarding the Champions, other than the songs that were part of the Ballad that I studied. Perhaps those songs could help you come closer to finding the songs you need.”

I shrugged.

“Worth a shot.”

“Very Well, without further ado, this is the Song for Revali, your brother.”

He played the victorious and prideful, yet vulnerable music on his accordion, as he did, the Ocarina grew warm in my hand. I looked down at it, could it be? I put the instrument to my beak and played the second measure perfectly, feeling the energy from the magic instrument as I joined him in a duet. I was awestruck as Revali’s Song came to an end.

“That was it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do Mipha’s next please!”

He did so, and then we did Daruks, and Finally Urbosa’s. I was Speechless.

“Is something wrong?”

I quickly explained that those songs were the Champions’ songs and thanked him profusely. With a nod of confirmation toward Zelda who had been watching this whole encounter, we headed back to Teba’s house where I had left Mipha and Revali. I was shocked to see Mipha lying in bed being dabbed with a wet cloth by Saki as if sick. She was fine a few minutes ago!

“What happened?” I said to Revali, kneeling next to him, as she sat as her beside.

“I don’t know. She was fine a minute ago and then suddenly collapsed. It wasn’t me I assure you!”

“I know, I’m just…”

I was interrupted when a Hawk’s shriek split the air accompanied by Revali crying out in pain, grasping his chest, hunching over and breathing heavily.

“Revali!”

He looked up, “Medoh’s in pain.”

I looked up into the sky to see what he meant, as usual Vah Medoh was circling the village, its constant blue lights glowing and acting as a guardian of Rito Village and Hyrule. Though those blue lights still glowed, there was something on the Divine Beast that was out of place and terrifying to see again. It was Malice, swirling around Vah Medoh as if it was an amorphous entity trying to consume it. I looked back at Mipha who was barely conscious on the bed. My look of shock quickly hardened to anger. I knew what was happening here and there was no way I was going to allow it to happen again. Not this time, Ganon, Ghirahim, whoever you are! Without a word I turned toward the exit.

Revali stood up, “Hey! Where are you going!?”

“Vah Ruta, the Divine Beasts are under attack.”

“What? Again!?” Zelda said.

Revali Grabbed his bow, “Then I’m coming with.”

“No, you’re not.” I said, “You need to stay with Mipha. I know a promise of protection when I see one.”

“I’ll bring her along; she might be able to help.”

“When she’s already half dead!?”

“I’m coming too,” Zelda said.

“No, you’re not!”

“Listen, I may not be of much use on the battlefield but there must be something I could do to help!”

“We are coming whether you like it or not, hero!” Revali said.

We all stood there, no side wanting to yield to the other. Didn’t they understand how dangerous it was!?

Suddenly, I was caught up in a memory, which was strange, because it wasn’t mine. Then another, and another, as scenes of a blue skinned-being that spoke with the same voice of the Master Sword, A talking hat, not one but two fairies, both the same and yet different in their own ways. A short, gray and black skinned being with orange hair, a red talking boat, a mostly Hylian rito girl, among others. I finally began to realize what this was, it was my former lives and the people who accompanied them on their quests, and to be honest, I was quite surprised how many of them had a guide or friend to help them on their quests. The last memories were the most important of all as they were truly mine, I saw Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali…, Zelda…, Riju…, Sidon…, Yunobo…, Teba… Then everything went white as I saw The Hero of Twilight in his Wolf Form. He looked at me, his blue eyes locking with mine.

“It’s Dangerous to go alone Link,” I once more saw the Champions, both the ones from before and after the Calamity. “Take them with you.”

“Link!! Link!!!!!!!!!!”

Teba’s voice pulled me back to reality as I returned to consciousness. Teba, Zelda, Saki, and Revali were leaning over me as I had apparently fainted when I started to have my vision.

“Are you alright?”

I groaned and sat up, “How long was I out?”

“About a minute.”

“Good, because time is of the essence.”

I turned to the 3 of them. As my ancestor’s final message in the vision sunk in, I realized I had something that most of the heroes before me didn’t have, I had a team, and could use that to my advantage.

“You want to help? Ok, here’s how we’re going to do it.”

“Sorry Saki, but as the Divine Beasts are involved, I need Teba’s assistance.”  


She looked like she was about to protest, but instead nodded in sorrowful understanding. I turned to Teba.

“Teba, I am trusting you to protect Zelda in my absence. I would recommend you do not betray that trust.” My eyes narrowed, “Or I will inflict any harm that she received on you a hundred-fold, understood!?”

Teba tried to remain resolute even though Revali, Zelda, Mipha, and even Saki were shocked by my sudden change in tone and attitude toward Teba.  
Teba’s gaze met mine, he was clearly in “Rito Warrior” mode,

“Understood, Master Link.”

I turned to Zelda.

“You can help, but you’re not heading to Vah Ruta, 2 triforce pieces that close together is dangerous enough, you’ll heading to Goron City to find Yunobo and retake Vah Naboris. I’ll meet you there when I’m done at Ruta. Once we are done with Rudania, Daruk will hopefully come with us to take Vah Naboris with Riju’s help. During that time Teba, you will be returning to Rito Village to help Revali prepare to take back Vah Medoh. After Vah Naboris, we will all return to Rito Village, after which Revali, Teba, Mipha, and I will take back Vah Medoh.”

I turned to Revali, “You’re bringing Mipha back to Zora’s Domain with me. Once ther,e we will ally with Sidon to take back Vah Ruta. Then you will take Mipha back to the village. Remember that her life is in your hands, is that clear?”

Revali thought about it before nodding in confirmation.

“Good, lets fly.” I said.

With that, we all took off to our respective locations.

We arrived at Zora’s Domain and flew straight to the throne room.  
“Your Majesty!” I said.

“Link!” King Dorapheon said, “Is there something wrong?”

Mipha groaned from Revali’s back, “Father?”

“Mipha!?”

“I can vouch that Revali did nothing to hurt her, your majesty,” I said, “It was Ganon, or perhaps it would be better to say his servant, The Divine Beasts are once more under attack and we need Sidon’s help.”

The Zora King nodded and had one of his servants fetch Sidon as Revali, a healer summoned by the king, and I tried to keep Mipha conscious and more importantly, alive.  
Sidon came running. “I came as quick as I could father, and it would be my pleasure to help once more free Vah Ruta.”

“Sidon?” Mipha called out weakly.

Sidon turned to see his sister all-but-passed out on the floor something came over him that I had never seen before, his yellow eyes widened in shock as he watched us working to try and keep the fallen champion responsive.

“Sister?”

I quickly explained what was happening, before going back to her, at this point I was wondering what, if anything, would be able to save the Zora Champion. Sidon closed his eyes, as he grit his teeth in pain, bowing his head. He finally opened his eyes as his grimace of pain twisted into a snarl. His eyes met mine, the visage of a savage animal was on his face.

“No! I won’t allow them to take her again!”

He looked about ready to charge toward Vah Ruta, I braced myself to stop him as he turned to dash out of the throne room, presumably to his demise.

“Neither will I.”

I was shocked to see that it was Revali who said that.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

While I didn’t know all the details of it, I was sure that this Ghirahim character was in some way behind the divine beasts being attacked again, and if that was the case, any one of us getting riled up will be playing right into his hand.

“I promise that as long as I am living, Mipha won’t die.”

I was a bit uncertain about how I was going to do it, as I was a warrior, not a mage, or a healer for that matter, and she didn’t have much longer, as her breathing was already severely weakened. I knew I had a triforce piece according to Link and Zelda, but the question was would that be enough? And how would I use it? Could I use it to? Considering it brought her back to life, it was likely, and as she was too weak to use her own powers and Link didn’t have any fairies. We had no other options. I vividly remembered the power I felt upon touching the sacred triangles, if I even could use just a fraction of that power to heal her, she would be ok, I was sure of it. No sooner had I thought this that a golden glow almost blinded me and everyone in the room. Once the glow had faded enough for me to see again, I was shocked to see the topmost triangle of the Triforce symbol fade into the mark on my wing. Did I really just?

My thought process was interrupted when I heard Mipha stir, “Mipha?” I said.

“Revali?”

“How do you feel?”

“Stronger somehow, what was that?”

It was suddenly clear about how I wasn’t in a near coma with Vah Medoh being attacked much the same way. But I also knew it wouldn’t last forever, as I felt weaker somehow then when I first left Rito village to rescue Vah Ruta.

“I’ll explain later, ” I turned to the direction of the giant Mechanical Elephant, “Now, let’s get Vah Ruta back to its true owner, shall we?”


End file.
